The Life of the Forgotten Man
by Arian047
Summary: A millennium ago, Ōtsutsuki Yato was the strongest and most infamous being to ever live. But under a very mystified circumstance, the whole human population forgot everything about him. Read and find out, about the man who showed up as a myth and left as a legend.
1. The God of Moon Chandra

Ōtsutsuki Yato (大筒木 夜ト) is the Ancestor of the Ōtsutsuki Clan and Husband of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya along being the Father of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo and Hamura, who was born over Three Millennium years ago, during an Era of Endless Wars between Humans and Demons. After becoming the Jūbi, he was both feared and wanted as the Enemy of the World and Ancient Weapon among the worldwide Zenkai.

* * *

Ten Millennium years ago, beyond the high skies in a unknown dimension stood an impressive titanic mountain with a vast landmass, named Mount Meru. One day during the full moon, a shining white sphere began to descent slowly to a remote island, called the Great Eternal Island.

As the shining sphere was getting near to the ground, it's soft shine began to disappear, until it landed directly inside a very clear fountain. After a nearly blinding flare, the light began to change into a child, who has shoulder-length spiky white hair with many bangs covering his forehead. His attire consisted only by black colored pants. His most eye-catching physical characteristics are however his red eyes, that has horizontal white crescents around oval shaped white pupils. Around his eyes are red markings that is turned up at the corners.

This young child was no other than Yato, who was known as the God of Moon, Chandra.

As a result of coming down from the moon and being born in Fountain of Youth, not only was Chandra a True Immortal but he was a Hitorigami as well, a God who comes into being all alone without any blood-related parents nor siblings, therefore he was a very lonely God, who dreamed of family and wanted friends that would save him from his solitude.

When Chandra was 5 years old, he found a toddler crying in his Great Forest, that was around his Birthplace. Although the toddler was one the Asuras, as he couldn't bear the toddlers crying, Chandra decided to take and raise Ashura, as he named him, as his own little brother.

Five years later, while the brothers were eating breakfast in their charming tree house, a God Young-ling in the same age as Chandra, dared to enter to the Great Forest, where many sapient beasts lived. Right after the intruder set their foot to the giant forest, Chandra sensed him immediately, and as a means to interfere the Guardian Beasts, Chandra went with Ashura to meet the Intruder with curiosity. As they encountered him, Chandra decided that the intruder was not an enemy and ordered the surrounding wild beasts to leave, so that all three them could speak peacefully.

While they were speaking, the two brothers learnt that this boy in front them, was the Heir to the throne of the Devas, named Indra.

After their talk ended, Ashura learned that he was the Heir of the Asuras and that a very terrible demise had befell to his former family.

As Chandra expected for a long time, Ashura had been indeed abandoned for his own safety by his mother, as their tribe had been attacked by the Devas.

According to Indra, his own father was the one who ordered and led the raid against Ashura´s former tribe to kill him and his family. After Indra revealed the truth, he pleaded Ashura´s forgiveness in shame and regret, as he couldn't stop his father from doing something like this.

Being the sensor he was, Chandra knew Indra was telling the truth. But before he could say anything, Ashura told to the older boy that it wasn't his fault.

By sheer relief, Indra literally jumped from his seat on the ground and hugged Ashura while thanking him over again.

Time continued to pass and in a short amount of time, Chandra, Indra and Ashura began to see each other as brothers.

To seal their very treasured bond, all three of them exchanged some of their blood by the self-inflicted cut on their palms through three-way handshake. In time, the very Legend of Blood Bonding Ritual came true and they become blood-related brothers.

Even then, knowing his family won't approve their bond, Indra kept everything about Chandra and Ashura a secret.

Years passed and the three brothers continued to grow older while sparring against each other and having fun.

After a long time, while Indra was leaving his home in secret to meet his real family, his father, the King Indra, was wondering even more where his son was going.

After deciding to follow the 12 years old Indra and arriving where his son went of every time, King Indra couldn't believe that his son was meeting with the spawn of his bitter enemy, the already dead King Ashura. Overcame by rage, he attacked the three God Young-lings.

Even being caught off guard, Chandra and Indra began to fight against King Indra to protect Ashura, as the King was going after Ashura mostly.

Although they were doing their best, it was very obvious that the three God Young-lings was being overwhelmed.

Whether it was a misstep or not, Indra was thrown to the ground with a very badly bleeding gash on his chest. Albeit he wanted to help, Chandra too was thrown to a tree.

Seeing the two brats being incapable of standing again for now, King Indra began to advance towards the surprisingly impressive boy, who was barely standing. Even he didn't want to, Ashura began to step away from the true beast backwards in fear. Knowing his father would really kill his brother, Indra tried to stand up, but the only thing he managed to do was to fall on his chest.

At the same time as King Indra rose his arm to attack, after sensing it, subsequently overpowered by rage, Chandra entered the very first time into his War God Mode (Zangyaku Ran-Shin Mōdo).

Right before King Indra could deliver a lethal wound to badly wounded Ashura, without wasting any time Chandra punched King Indra from behind.

After the released shockwave slammed unto him slightly, Indra saw Chandra's right fist going through his bastard of father's chest, right where his heart should be. While he was gaping, Indra noticed that the dying God was beginning to fall on his youngest brother. Since Chandra's fist was out, Indra kicked his father away from Ashura. After managing to kick the body away, Indra fell on his knees.

Seeing Indra was wounded worse than Ashura, with the reassurance from the latter, Chandra began to heal his 3 days older brother. After healing Indra with his Infinite Healing Water, Chandra healed Ashura as well.

After checking them twice and turning his head towards the dead King, Chandra saw King Indra's soft smile before his Vessel disappeared.

Long after the whole ordeal, with the searches of the Devas for their King getting annoying to Chandra, he decided that his brothers should let themselves known as the new Kings of their kind.

After being convinced by their middle brother with a promise, 130 years old Ashura and 180 years old Indra left their true home to their Kingdoms.

Because their kind was bitter enemies, without any other choices left, Ashura and Indra would battle against each other whenever they came in contact.

Agni, the younger brother of the former King Indra, as a means to find his dear elder brother's killer had gone rogue. After two years of search without a success, Agni returned to the Kingdom without being noticed.

By having a hunch, Agni sneaked inside the current King Indra´s room. After searching around, he found in a scroll written that the killer was Chandra, the God of Moon. Even wishing to have his vengeance, he knew well enough that he couldn´t kill someone who murdered his brother by normal means. After learning that Indra was related with the Killer and the Demon, he began to plot revenge plans against the three of them.

During a battle between Indra and Ashura, without being noticed, Agni trapped Ashura in a Fire Illusion that first showed him; his tribe´s massacre and then his elder brothers losing in a fight against the Former King of the Devas.

Wanting to help his elder brothers, Ashura began to attack the former King, without knowing that he was in truth, attacking Indra with the intent to kill.

As it was getting out of hand, at the same time as seeing a lethal attack coming towards Indra from Ashura, Chandra sprang before Indra and took the blow to himself.

Right afterwards, with some spilled drops of Kokketsu dispelling the illusion he was put in, Ashura saw to his utter horror, his hand being trough Chandra's chest. Regardless of trying to pull his hand out, his forearm was roughly grabbed by Chandra with a vise grip. Even then, he fell to the ground when Chandra's hands suddenly slid down and his unconscious body slumped on him.

Since the attack was full of Anti-Holy Energy, Chandra could have died, if Indra didn't snapped Ashura out of his shock and transported Chandra together with Ashura to the Fountain of Life.

Right after getting to the fountain side, Indra forced Chandra to drink handful of water with Ashura spraying some of the water over and over again at the wound, until not even a scar was left.

Even then, Ashura couldn't stop his crying, as he was still in shock and in the clutches of fear.

Before his feelings could get even darker, he was snapped completely from his trance by the hand on his check, that belonged to awakened Chandra, who was leaning to Indra's chest.

As he saw his elder brother awake, Ashura thrown himself to the open arms of Chandra and Indra with teared eyes, while apologizing to both of them again and again.

Some times later, after Chandra was at full health, the three brothers hunted Agni and ended his suffering.

Years upon years had passed and the war between the Devas and the Asuras began to lessen greatly.

1020 years old Chandra and Indra along 1015 years old Ashura, after seeing the great opportunity, created an Alliance between each other.

After many hardships, peace among the heaven-realm Mount Meru was created. As an award to their hard work, the three brothers rose to the Living Legends Status, with Indra being called the Azure Sky, Chandra the Silver Moon and Ashura the Golden Sun.

Hundred years had passed and the times began to get even more peaceful.

However, despite the harmony between the Devas and Asuras, Chandra was getting even more distressed by the passing years, as his young adult form didn't even change just slightly, when he is already considered to be very old by many gods.

With him being unable to age physically like the other Gods, Chandra began to fear that he would outlive his most precious beings, his brothers.

Although he was wallowing in misery, Yato decided to attend the celebration meant for his aging elder brother, Indra.

While he was away from his brothers, Chandra heard from somebody saying to another person that he was just only a lucky fraud who is unable age. Even knowing that person being severely drunk, it still hurt him. Being unable to take it anymore, Chandra left the party and gone to his real home. Driven with fear, in secret Chandra drank a third portion of the Youth of Life, in hopes that the third would neutralize his Immortality.

Regrettably he couldn't never knew that the third wouldn't only neutralize his Immortality, but also effect him as a lethal poison, that began to kill him from the inside.

His Brothers being closer to him more than the other Gods, both of them had noticed Chandra's discomfort by the passing years as they got more older.

As Chandra was gone for a long time, both Indra and Ashura got even more nervous since the time they sensed their middle brother leaving the party.

While they were talking about each other about this, both of them heard the alarmed voices of the now united gods. As they glanced to the direction where the panicked Gods were looking at, Indra and Ashura noticed right away that the Full Moon was shrinking and getting darker.

Knowing full well that the Moon was tied to Chandra in spiritual way, Indra and Ashura with many other Gods began to search Chandra in panic.

Since they knew that Chandra would go to the Great Forest whenever he was feeling down or being stressed, Indra and Ashura began to run in light speed towards the Great Eternal Island, where the Great Forest is located.

When they got closer to Chandra, to their slowly overwhelming despair, they found him collapsed on his knees, coughing a lot of blood while clutching his chest in pain with hands full of his black blood, Kokketsu. Seeing the stage Chandra was in, Indra and Ashura immediately rushed to him.

Unfortunately both of them were to late.

While being held close delicately by Indra, after barely apologizing in frustration and saying his farewell whilst crying, Chandra passed away in his brothers arms with a soft smile. As he won't in the end, outlive them.

As his Vessel (Physical Body) began to disappear, so did the Moon that was linked to his Soul Energy.

After seeing the Moon's disappearance, the Gods worried for the worst and most of them, wich were Sensors, went where Indra and Ashura was, while the others went to the residing place of the Supreme Gods.

With them being the Supreme Gods; Vishnu, Shiva and Shakti noticed the Moon´s full disappearance immediately and went to the location where they lastly sensed Chandra's life force.

After arriving and questioning the mourning brothers, the three of them learnt that Chandra really passed away.

As a means to fulfill Indra's and Ashura's plea about their now dead brother, after gathering Chandra´s spread out Energy/Soul into a sphere of white pure light, the three Supreme Gods transported themselves away with the Sphere of Energy/Soul to a newly created Heaven Realm, Takamagahara.


	2. Yorugami no Mikoto

After they had arrived, being the more older and stronger Supreme God, as the leader of his group, Shiva ordered to the newly animated Kotoamatsukamis to reincarnate Chandra as one of their own.

Knowing the orders of the more powerful Supreme God wasn't something to refuse, all five of them brought Chandra back to life as the Heavenly God of Night and Moon, Ama-no-Yoru-to-Tsuki-no-Kami, in toddler form.

Since they wanted to give him a better childhood, among the five Kotoamatsukamis; Amanominakanushi and Kunitokotachi summoned two Deities, who won't only take care of him but be his long wanted parents, Izanagi no Mikoto and Izanami no Mikoto.

After they were told the reason of their well intended summoning, Izanami requested if she could see the baby, which Shiva showed them napping Chandra, who was snuggling in his arms. Being unable to resist the baby's cuteness, Izanami took him in her embrace softly. To her relief, she saw Chandra settling down and falling fully asleep. While the would be parents were looking to their first son with acceptance, both of them decided to name Chandra as Yorugami no Mikoto, who would be called Yoru until coming out of age.

Seeing that everything was done satisfactorily, the tree Supreme Gods returned back to their own Realm, Mount Meru. But not before bestowing the Ame-no-Nunoboko to the father of their former God and charging him with the duty to create a living place for all three of them.

Knowing he needed to affirm their decision, along the help of his sister, after going to Ame-no-Ukehashi, Izanagi began to stir the sea below with Ame-no-Nunoboko. Upon the removal, some water fell down from the end of the heavenly spear and as a consequence of it, an island was created on the great nothingness. Afterwards of witnessing the creation of Onogoroshima, the Kotoamatsukamis wished them good luck and left.

With nothing to do anymore, the new family descended to the recently build "Self-forming Island" and being the Gods of Creation they are, both Izanagi and Izanami constructed a very exquisite palace as their home. While they were raising Yoru as their own baby along with going through very great times together, Izanagi and Izanami began to love each other even more, so much they became a couple and Yoru´s official parents, after doing Blood Bonding Ritual.

At first, as a result of an unknown mistake before their union, they had some problems that was quickly solved and continued to live happily and peacefully, until Kagutsuchi was born.

Even being a very strong women, Izanami passed away after giving birth. With the loss of his wife, Izanagi began to mourn aloud while cradling his sister, without knowing that his son was standing at the doorway. Being the smart boy he was, just by looking at the uproar going on among the many servants in the room, Yoru knew that something bad happened to his mother. But the one thing that caught his attention the most wasn't only his crying father but his very still mother as well. With the intent of finding out what is wrong, Yoru began to focus his senses on Izanami. As he was unable to sense anything form his mother, Yoru began to cry unconsciously.

While he was in a trance of inner turmoil, Yoru heard that his mother had passed away, which he let out a sob that pulled Izanagi away from his crushing grief. When he tried to rush to his dead mother, Izanagi stopped him by bringing Yoru to his embrace.

Some days after the tragedy, even it was absolutely impossible, Yoru began to see some scenes of his past-life as Chandra. As he was still a child, the only thing he managed to grasp was; that he was parentless from the beginning. Just as the unbearable pain settled down deep inside his heart, Yoru fell in severe depression.

Not even one week later, as a result of Yoru's worsening health, without being unable to bear his son's suffering, Izanagi undertook a journey to Yomi-no-Kuni with the sole desire of bringing Izanami back.

After some hours of walking among the deceased beings, Izanagi finally found his wife resting on a giant tree and gone to her side. As he saw Izanami sleeping, Izanagi shook her awake while calling out her name. Thankfully for him, Izanami woke up with just couple of shakes.

As she saw Izanagi crouching before her, Izanami demanded to her love with shaken voice of what he was doing here. Knowing it would be better if he went straight to the point, as he didn't want to face her fury, Izanagi told her that she is still needed by someone special to both them in the living world. Knowing straight away of whom he was implying, Izanami asked hurriedly about Yoru's well-being. After taking a calming breath, Izanagi told her that their son has fallen in severe depression.

Knowing she has caused her most precious baby boy's suffering indirectly, Izanami began to cry lamentably. After witnessing his wife's sudden break down, Izanagi too began to shed tears to their now unfair life. But before Izanami could fell to despair even more, she heard from Izanagi that he will bring her back. Although she was grateful for that, Izanami knew that going back was impossible as she had already eaten the food of underworld, which made her one with the land of death. As she told this to her husband however, Izanagi replied stubbornly that they could still try to get her out.

Knowing he won't give up until giving a try, Izanami told to Izanagi that they should try to get the permission to leave the next day, as it was getting too late for that. Since he knew that she could be even more stubborn than he ever can be, Izanagi yielded for the time being.

At that night, even though he was utterly exhausted, with being unable to sleep anymore Izanagi woke up totally stressed out. Because of the darkness around him, to see anything at all, after unbending the comb that held his spiky waist-length white-black hair together, he set it on fire. After his eyes adjusted, he saw the horrid form of his once beautiful and graceful wife. Because of his stress, without being able to control his fear and after letting out a cry, Izanagi began to run away from her.

As she was woken up rudely, Izanami saw Izanagi getting away from her with the intend of returning to the living. Knowing if he gotten out she would be abandoned, Izanami sent Raijin and many Shikomes after him.

Nonetheless, it was proven to be ineffective as Izanagi was far to fast to being catch. Not after too long, after reaching and bursting from Yomotsu Hirasaka, Izanagi sealed the entrance of Yomi with a pushed boulder.

As she was following right behind, before she could collide to the boulder, Izanami halted down and began to make an effort of getting out. Without managing to get trough the impenetrable barricade, Izanami screamed to Izanagi that she would destroy 1000 residents of the living every day, if he won´t left her out. Which, Izanagi furiously replied that he would give life to 1500.

However, before he could even leave, Izanagi heard from crying Izanami that he should at least let Yorugami enter to Yomi, which he intended to do so.

While he was walking on a forest path, as a means to get clean, Izanagi began to wash himself in a nearby lake. With some splashes of water to his face, Izanagi begot Amaterasu the Sun Goddess from his left eye, Tsukuyomi the Moon Goddess from his right eye and Susanoo the Sea and Storm God from his nose.

Afterwards of returning to his home with his three sleeping newborns, Izanagi left them to his most trusted servants and went to his eldest son room.

As he couldn't see Yoru anywhere Izanagi began to search him in every other rooms, even then, he was still unable to find him. Without any other choice, he expanded his senses all around his gigantic castle, which immediately he sensed a lot of killing intend coming from Kagutsuchi´s room. As he sensed that the killing intent belonged to Yoru, Izanagi rushed there urgently.

As he had arrived and opened the shōji of the room with a lot of force, Izanagi saw around the whole room splattered blood and only Yoru standing in the middle of all of it. With a concentrated gaze, Izanagi saw Yoru's bloodied hands and his own sword Totsuka no Tsurugi: Ama-no-Ohabari held in his right hand.

Afterwards of hearing the door of the room being opening violently, Yoru turned to face the Intruder and saw his father standing there. Without being able to stay awake, Yoru begun to fall forward but before he could land on the ground, he was caught by Izanagi.

Some weeks later, if Izanagi hadn`t take the crime for himself, Yoru would have been sent to cosmos, as at that time it was considered to be a crime to kill a fellow god. Even then for Yoru´s own safety, Izanagi grounded him in Takamagahara for 5000 years and gave the responsibility of taking care of Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Sussano´o to Yorugami, which the three was named after his many natures.

For the years to come, Yorugami took care of his youngest three siblings, raising them and protecting them, so much he was viewed as their second father. Even then, his yearning to meet and to be with his mother didn't disappear, until he couldn't take it anymore. Even he was still grounded, he went to Yomi for the first time to meet his beloved mother.

After the Stabilization of Takamagahara, many Gods were allowed to create their own different living places, realms even worlds. Even then, even being allowed to do everything, even being either benevolent or malevolent, there was one Law the Gods wasn´t allowed to break; meddling with Humans affairs directly, living or creating havoc trough different human realms or worlds with different identity.

After being able to go to Yomi and return to Takamagahara for five times unnoticed, Yorugami began to travel to the newly created worlds as a means to gather ideas for creating presents to his mother, as he was a God of Creation as well.

While he was travelling to Yomi and other Worlds unnoticed, because of being the first-son of Izanagi and Izanami, Yorugami was given the Duty of Balance, which protected the Harmony of Darkness and Light. By the reason of having the Duty of Balance, the whole Universes was at Peace, without any kind of Strifes or Wars.

Maybe because of being the God who has the most difficult Duty or being the First-son of Izanagi and Izanami, either way Yorugami was becoming even more popular since he had became a young adult. Many Goddesses had asked his hand of marriage, which he always turned down, saying he wasn´t interested.

Not only that, because Yorugami had become so strong and wise, Izanagi appointed Yorugami as his Righthand-Man. Because of his position, Yorugami was allowed to create his own World and even more than five different dimensions.

Even then, those things didn't matter to him.


	3. The Banishment

As he was traveling unnoticed amongst Takamagahara, Yomi and the newly created Worlds, Yorugami was becoming even more overconfident in his stealth abilities, so much that he began to lower his guard down. As a result, he wasn't only being noticed by the Kotoamatsukamis but by his own father as well. By his ninth time right after his return, Yorugami was taken to trial as he had defied his father's order more than once.

As he was questioned of his true reason and unexpectedly his loyalty as well, Yorugami furiously and frustratingly answered in a very high voice that he just wanted to meet his mother and not to make her even more lonely than she was.

Afterwards of learning his true reason, Izanagi and the Kotoamatsukamis forgave him with a warning; if he were to do it again, he would be banished from Takamagahara. As he heard that, Yorugami was shocked greatly, as he never expected his father of all people to announce his punishment directly to his face with a stern voice.

Even if it wasn´t enough, at that night Watatsumi and Kuraokami accused and interrogated him about his loyalty to Takamagahara. Since he lost his composure and temper, Yorugami attacked and defeated both of them easily to the ground.

As he was about to bring down his raised Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, Yōto: Kokujō Yoru down on the fools, Izanagi told him to stop, which he did. But not because of his father. The reason why he had stopped was because Amaterasu was actually the one who had told him to stop at the same time as their father.

After turning his head towards the voice of his sister and seeing his frightened siblings at the Gate of his Home, Yorugami began to descend to his knees to apologize. But before he was even halfway, this time he was stopped by his father, Izanagi, as he told him that it was enough.

Whilst he was about to go trough the Gate of their Settlement, Yorugami showed his turned on two eyed Byakugan merged Shin-Rinne Sharingan to the small fries who dared to annoy him, which scared them even further. While Yorugami disappeared inside the Compound, Izanagi demanded to the two defeated Gods if they wanted a death wish, which Kuraokami replied if Izanagi himself wanted a death wish.

After eating dinner and sending the three younger Gods to their room, both Izanagi and Yorugami began to quarrel with each other.

Since Yorugami told to Izanagi that he was limiting his Freedom, Izanagi retorted by telling him that the only existence who possessed Kokketsu was Yorugami only. Izanagi even told him if the unknown and unpopular Gods were to know that he is a True Immortal, they would hunt him down just to attain some drops of the Kokketsu from his body.

Right after the last line, Yorugami countered his father saying he was strong. Which Izanagi agreed and replied to Yorugami that he is indeed strong, stronger that the other Gods, even stronger than him. But even then, Izanagi said to him; even Yorugami wouln´t be able to fight against hundred to thousands of Deities.

After hearing his father, the Supreme God, saying he was stronger than him flabbergasted Yorugami. But before he could reply his father disappointingly because of the last line, Izanagi shouted to him; that he didn't want to have Yorugami fearing for his life and being hunted for the rest of his life.

But the one thing that impacted Yorugami the most, was that his father, Izanagi, didn´t want to lose him too as he is the last reminder of Izanami that Izanagi only had.

As the last sentence sank in, Yorugami began to see some scenes of his past life and afterwards of thinking that he had heard the same sentence by another person with similar eyes to his father, Yorugami passed out.

Just as he saw his son collapsing and catching him before he could fall, Izanagi shouted to his other three children to open the shōji of the room they were in, as he knew they were eavesdropping. Afterwards of lifting Yorugami up bridal style, Izanagi went out to the expansive corridor and began to carry Yorugami to his room.

Without giving them a chance to ask, Izanagi told to Sussano'o to open the shōji of Yorugami´s room and after entering inside Izanagi laid his unconscious eldest son on his bed, which Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi checked Yorugami´s health twice and didn't found anything bad about their father-like elder brother.

As they told to their father that Yorugami collapsed because of stress, all four of them leaved the room, after Izanagi undressed Yorugami to his under-kimono so he could sleep more comfortable.

After some weeks, knowing he won´t be able to leave Takamagahara anymore again since his father was keeping his eyes on him more closer than before, even then afterwards of creating a plan, Yorugami descended to Yomi-no-Kuni to see his mother for last time and to say her goodbye.

Unfortunately, he didn't know that Ebisu was tailing him by the orders of the Kotoamatsukamis. After seeing his eldest brother descend to Yomi, Ebisu told about it to the five elders without thinking about the gruesome consequences that will come from it.

Afterwards of saying his farewell to his mother and being answered with a big crushing hug from her, Yorugami returned to the outskirts of Takamagara in a very foul mood during the night time.

As if his devil luck were to run out, at the same time as he stepped forward, Yorugami was trapped inside a paralyzing and absorption barrier seal that was created by the five Kotoamatsukamis, which they were surrounding him on all sides. After he was trapped altogether inside the barrier, the Kotoamatsukamis began to seal his memories, God powers together with his abilities and even his very God-Self. Because of the Sealing Yorugami was being forcefully reincarnated without even dying.

But because of that reason Yorugami began to scream in pain soo much that Izanagi heard his pained voice while he was sleeping in his castle, wich was really far away from Yorugami´s location. After getting out of the bed with a jolt and changing his clothes instantly, Izanagi transported himself to where he sensed his son´s disappearing presence.

Right after appearing near the barrier, Izanagi broken it to pieces with a side wave of his right hand. But before he could even catch his collapsing son (who stopped screaming), Izanagi fell to the ground as Yorugami no Mikoto disappeared in a flash.

As his son was forcibly transported away from him before his very eyes, afterwards of being shocked greatly, Izanagi unleashed his mountain wide and length golden chakra in rage, which unleashed shockwaves and tremors all around him.

As he demanded to the Kotoamatsukamis; of what they had done to his son in threatening but calm voice. For them, he was seen as a burning horned devil or a volcano, who was about to explode. But before he could even unleash some pieces of his white hot wrath to them, Izanagi was stopped by the other awakened and panicked Gods.

Before the Kotoamatsukamis had transported away, Izanagi swore and literally shouted to them that he would kill all of them, if even one of them were to dare to appear before him.

Some couple of weeks had passed and the Royal Mikoto-Zoku (Mikoto-Family) of Takamagara began to fall apart.

As a means to find his son's whereabouts Izanagi ordered to Sussano´o to leave Takamagahara and search where Yorugami was sent.

When he was about to leave by the orders of his father, Sussano'o went to bid his sister goodbye. As Amaterasu had been suspicious, Susano´o proposed a challenge to prove his sincerity, which she accepted. Each of them had took an object of the other's and from it, birthed gods and goddesses.

Amaterasu birthed three women from Susano'o's Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, while he birthed five men from her necklace. Claiming the gods were hers because they were born of her necklace, and the goddesses were his, he decided that he won the challenge, as his item produced women.

The two were content for a time but Susano'o become restless and in a fit of rage, he began to destroy his sister's rice fields and killed one of her attendants. Because of her fury and grief, Amaterasu hid inside the Ama-no-Iwato and thus effectively hided the sun for a long period of time. Though at later time, she had been persuaded to leave the cave. After the whole ordeal, Susano´o was punished by being banished from Heaven.

Then, after the banishment of both of her eldest and youngest brothers, Amaterasu moved away from her Home to another place. As she had moved away so did Tsukuyomi. After the Celestial Sisters separation, the Sun and the Moon separated too, as Tsukuyomi was made the Goddess of the Moon by Yorugami´s will.

As he knew he would be banished sooner or later, before it could really happen, Yorugami appointed Tsukuyomi for his place as the new Goddess of the Moon and Ruller of the Night, which he had written all of it to a special scroll that only Izanagi could open and read.


	4. Kurotsuki Mangetsu

After being forcefully reincarnated, Yorugami was sent to his own World (Narutoverse) near a human village. Luckily for him, he was reincarnated as a child.

But after his banishment, all of the Darkness that he had held back for centuries, without any other God taking the Duty of Balance, spread out around the whole universes with a tremendous tainting effect.

Because of the influence many humans began to attack each other out of fear, anger, hate, jealousy, resentment, bitterness, worry, suspicion, anxiety, mistrust, grudge and soo on. And because of the happening fights, conflicts and strife, trough the whole worlds and universes began to happen World Wars. Because of the Wars, countless humans had lost their lives.

The ones who had died with a grudge, was either brought to live as Monster or Demon. Until the whole worlds´s living beings began to separate in to more than five different species. Monsters, Demons, Supernatural Beings, Mythical Beings, Tailed Beasts and so on began to come into existence.

Because of the Wars and his inhuman abilities, reincarnated Yorugami no Mikoto, now named Mangetsu was seen as a monster. Because of his treatment, Mangetsu continued to live in the mountains all alone at the outskirts of the village.

One night during his stroll around the mountain, when Mangetsu came out a clearing and looked up, he saw something falling from the sky slowly. As the thing neared to the ground before him, Mangetsu grasped the floating and glowing white piece. Without knowing what it was really, as he was in trance, after lifting the piece to his mouth, Mangetsu ate it.

As he consumed the piece, because of the caused effect, he learned that this piece actually belonged to the newly created Onmyō-Tsuki (Yin-Yang Moon).

The Onmyō-Tsuki would come in creation once a Millennium, when the Hikari no Yō-Tsuki (The Yang Moon of Light) and Yami no In-Tsuki (The Yin Moon of Darkness) merges together. These two Moons are actually celestial power sources that after appearing; the Yō-Tsuki would grant power to the ones who has light inside their heart in need, which the In-Tsuki would do the same but to the ones who has darkness in their heart.

Because of eating the Piece of the Onmyō-Tsuki, not only Mangetsu was connected to the both Moons directly, but also he became a Hybrid Tailed Beast of a Black Fox and Black Dragon.

After coming out of age, even he hadn't done anything against them the villagers attacked Mangetsu in hopes that he would get far away, as there wasn't any other choice, he flied from the Island he lived until that time.

Couple of centuries later, during his travels Mangetsu met a Fairy Princess named Seiju Megumi, guarding the Fountain of Youth that was on top of the Seiju. The more he was with her the more Mangetsu fallen in love with Megumi, which he stayed with her over decades. Unfortunately, both of them were attacked by a giant demon that Mangetsu never saw before.

Thinking he had won after ripping its heart, right after he turned to face Megumi, both of them were wounded fatally from the not yet-death giant demon´s claw.

As Megumi forced him drinking some water of the Fountain of Youth with her mouth, Mangetsu´s sealed regenerative ability was unsealed. After his fatal wound was completely healed without a scar, Mangetsu attacked the giant demon with his own claws in rage and literally ripped the giant demon to pieces.

A while later of being done with his revenge, Mangetsu took Megumi to his embrace, which she gave him a new seed of the Seiju (Holy Tree) that was burned to Mangetsu. Afterwards of giving the seed, Megumi confessed to Mangetsu about her love to him.

And just as Mangetsu was telling her that he would make her his, in desperate tone, Megumi passed away in his arms. As she had died, Mangetsu whispered to himself sorrowfully that she should at least let him finish.

Some years had passed and after finding an untouched wasteland, Mangetsu planted the seed of the Seiju there, however since he didn't have water with him, to irrigate the seed, he cut his wrist open with his claw and allowed a great deal of his Kokketsu flowing out over the seed.

After determining it was enough, Mangetsu began to heal his wound. But as he was healing, he didn't noticed that the seed grew taller than him into a still growing tree. As he noticed it and decided that his job was done, Mangetsu flied off somewhere else away to continue his travel and adventures.

The more older he had got, the more worse the Wars began to happen with many sacrifices. During his travels, Mangetsu befriended a lot of beings that he came to trust completely. As he befriended and saved many beings, Mangetsu decided to create a Clan on his own. As means to strengthen their bonds and protecting his now precious people, Mangetsu shared his Kokketsu with his Comrades. After a two staged ritual, the Hokori Takaki Kurotsuki Ichizoku, Kurotsuki Mangetsu as their Ancestor was created.

However even after thousand years, the Kurotsuki Clan was still unknown to the Zenkai, as Mangetsu knew they would be hunted because of their blood, if their existences where to be know trough the world. As a result, Mangetsu was living with his Clan in utter secret in a island (Yatsuki-jima) that he had created.

Nonetheless their peace and luck was cut short. A jealous clan-member that envied the stepsons of Mangetsu; Kurotsuki Yasuna, Hibari, Hiruto and Kazuya, after having enough betrayed the clan.

The traitor didn´t only betrayed the Clan but had also done something that lead to the Kurotsuki Clan´s slow extinction.

The Kurotsuki Clan was one of the Clans of Tailed Beasts, that consisted of two Main Branches. The first, Kuroko Branch and the second, Kokuryū Branch. The clan members were born with a Kekkei Tōta; Shiketsumyaku (Dead Blood Pulse) and with Jiko Chiryu-Nōryoku (Self Healing Ability). Shiketsumyaku allowed to it´s user, complete control over their and if trained enough, enemies blood and blood flow. The users could create near indestructible weapons made from their blood and if mastered enough, an armor that envelopes their own body for guarding purposes. If mastered ultimately, complete control of their own body, even if their body were to be paralyzed, they could still move while controlling their body at will with their Kokketsu. Even being an overpowered Power Source, Kokketsu has only one weakness the Junketsu or with another name, Human Blood.

In the past (even now) existed 3 types of Blood: Junketsu, Maketsu (Demon Blood) and Kokketsu (Norowareta-Chi). Being a pure blood from humans, the Junketsu would purify the Kokketsu into a normal red colored blood, if even one drop of Junketsu were to enter inside the Kokketsu-users body, from a open wound. It would effect them as an lethal poison capable of paralyzing the users body and leading to their death, if not removed on right time. The same would happen the opposite way, as the Kokketsu is capable of turning any type liquid into new Kokketsu, hence the cursing.

The traitor didn't only let the Kurotsuki Clan´s existence be known to the whole world, he had also told the abilities of Kokketsu and only existing weakness to the most strongest warring countries.

Seven of these warring countries, after creating an alliance, sent 150000 forces to the Yatsuki-jima to capture many Kokketsu-users as much as they could.

Because of his spies around the whole world, Mangetsu learned about the coming raid one day beforehand. But rather than ordering his clan, which had became a big village, to get ready for the raid, he ordered to the whole clan to leave Yatsuki-jima and to Live.

When all of them proven themselves to be royally stubborn to leave him, without giving them a chance, Mangetsu transported all of his clan-members from their home and forced them to leave their beloved Ancestor behind to face the coming raiders.

After fighting three days straight and killing every 150000 raiders, to catch his breath Mangetsu leaned down to a boulder and began to succumb to his lethal wounds, that was caused from Junketsu coated weapons.

Afterwards of gazing at the night sky, Mangetsu passed away while being proud that he could protect his clan for a time being.

Before ordering his Clan to leave, during the meeting he had ordered to gather he told to the Elders; if he were to die, Yasuna will be the Second Clan-head, as he is the eldest heir. And he would reincarnate as an white haired baby.

Trough the coming years, many other warring countries hunted the Kokketsu-users down, which lead them to separate and scatter around the whole world as a means to protect themselves and each other.


	5. Kurotsuki Clan

One hundred years later, Kurotsuki Yato; the son of Kurotsuki Yasuna and Kurotsuki Kiyomi was born with white hair.

As every Kokketsu-users has pitch black hair, blood red eyes with stilted pupil and snow white skin, Yasuna was overjoyed that his step-father had been born as his son, right after he saw his eldest´s white hair.

After being contacted by a very special way that was taught by Mangetsu, the whole separated clan united in Ōyama no Kuni, Makai and began to rise their would be Third Clan-head in secret.

Unfortunately the Kurotsuki Clan, which was already in danger of extinction, was discovered by Ōyama no Kuni´s Tyrant King, Ōyama Ganzō. Afterwards of learning that the All-Powered Kurotsuki Clan is in his Country, Ganzō went to ´welcome` them and ´offered` them to work for him, if the Clan wouldn't agree, he threatened them that he would inform to the whole world that the Kurotsuki Clan is in his Country.

Without a choice, as they couldn't handle any kind of fighting again, Yasuna bitterly agreed with a condition, that the clan will remain unknown.

After the treaty was signed Ganzō began to sent difficult missions form B rank to S rank, even SS rank and SSS rank (like assassinating enemy countries important individuals and stealing high valuable items/treasures and so on) to the Kurotsuki Clan. As the most missions was over S Rank, it was getting even more difficult for the Kurotsuki Clan soo much that their numbers began to lessen even more.

When Yato was 10 years old, his father had been captured in action and sentenced to death.

After learning about his father´s would be fate from his animal spies and being stronger than most adult demons, Yato went all alone to where his father was being held captured to save him before he was killed. Fight after a fight, after reaching the cage that his father was held in, he finally managed to free his father from prison. As they were nearing the border of the country Yasuna had been held captive, both of them was attacked by Kaminari no Kuni´s King, Kaminari Raiten himself.

Being a very strong Sensor Type, after sensing where the father-son were running off, Kaminari Raiten created a lance of lighting made with Junketsu. Even being on top of his castle, which was at center of Kaminari no Kuni, he threw the Raiten Shinsō exactly to Yato.

Sensing that the lance was aimed at Yato rather himself, as a means of protecting his son, Yasuna got behind Yato and after turning towards his son, Yasuna took the blow to himself. Before the lance could cut Yato´s right side of his neck more deeper, after taking Yato in his embrace, Yasuna transported near their Clan Settlement's outskirt, leaving the lance exploding behind in Kaminari no Kuni. Before he could pass out and die, Yasuna sealed half of his soul into his unconscious son, Yato, to protect him for the coming years.

After the deaths of both of his uncles and clan's important members, by the decision of the whole clan, Yato was made the Third Clan-head of Kurotsuki Clan at the age of 13.

One day, when a mission was given to his twin brother Yaō, Yato went with him. Their mission was an S ranked assassination, which they needed to kill a heir of enemy country.

Knowing this was new for his brother and rather than letting Yaō doing it, Yato began to approach his prey. Their prey, Akabara Shinku was the 11 years old heir of the Vampire Kingdom. Even then, that didn`t mean anything to Yato as he has a clan to protect.

While Yato was advancing to his prey in shadows with Yaō following him from behind. Even being careful, Yaō unintentionally stepped on a branch that laid on the ground of the forest they were in, which alerted their prey of their presence. After being startled, Shinku fired an arrow made of Junketsu towards the exact location of where the snapping sound came from.

At the same time as saw the arrow being fired towards his twin brother, Yato transported next to Yaō. After pushing his younger twin to the side and getting in Yaō´s place, the Junketsu made Arrow gashed Yato´s left waist deeply and while suppressing his pain, as a payback, Yato fired an arrow of his own blood towards Shinku´s heart and killed him.

During their return, because of the drops of Junketsu that gotten inside his body from the lethal wound, Yato collapsed to the ground. After placing Yato on his back, Yaō dashed back to their home even faster.

Right after reaching before the gates, knowing their mother was a excellent healer, Yaō let out a roar to alert her. After coming out to see the cause of the roar with most of the other confused clan-members, Kiyomi saw her eldest son´s condition and before it could get even worse, she healed Yato as much as she could since the wound was going to leave a scar.

With each failure of the mission´s, Ganzō began to deem the treaty pointless and to get rid of useless tools, he hired a group of hunters that were specialized in blood techniques and curses. Since the Kokketsu-users could only be killed by Junketsu coated weapons or by strong curses. Knowing Yato´s strength very well, Ganzō created a trap that Yato would certainly fall. The first part of his plan was to give a mission with a high rate of failing to Kiyomi, thus leading to her death. Then sending a hunter near the Kurotsuki Clan Settlement to observe the Clan, especially Yato.

As he was the Clan-head, Yato always checked the missions to whom the mission was given and what sort of mission it was. As he checked his mother´s mission for five times, Yato could´t believe that Ganzō would give a mission with an obviously high failing rate. After calling his mother to his office and showing the given mission to his mother, without any type of fear and with an absolute determination, Yato told to his mother that he will take the mission in her place.

Knowing that her eldest son was intending to sacrifice himself for her, completely unlike her and for the first time ever, Kiyomi slapped Yato on the cheek. After she slapped Yato, Kiyomi shouted to him that she didn´t want him of all people to sacrifice himself for her, as he was the Hope of their Clan and even being the strongest Kokketsu-user he was still far too young die.

Before getting out of the office, after turning her back towards Yato, Kiyomi told him; that she is entrusting the whole Clan to him, the same way as her husband did. When she leaved the room, she had also leaved a very flabbergasted Yato behind.

Two weeks later, as his mother had been away too long for his taste, knowing where she had gone, Yato went there to bring his mother back. As he was going to Taki no Kuni, on the way to his utter shock Yato found his mother laying on the ground near the riverbank, dead.

As he checked her pulse twice and found none, after lifting Kiyomi up in bridal style, Yato returned to the Clan while carrying her in silent tears. In October 10th, as he become 15 years old, after the burial of his mother and having enough with all of it, Yato decided to murder Ganzō.

During nightfall, after getting ready for his self-appointed mission, Yato began to dash where Ganzō was living, without knowing it was a trap. The observer hunter that was observing Yato, contacted about it to his own boss immediately, which after learning about it, Ganzō began his second part of his grand plan.

As he had ordered two of the hunters to create a replica of him, he ordered to the other 13 to set exploding seals all around his throne room, that would explode five seconds after someone entered. After they were done, Ganzō went to Kurotsuki Clan´s Settlement at the top of a mountain trough different way, to kill every remaining Kokketsu-users.

After sneaking inside the throne room, Yato began to advance towards the sleeping form of Ganzō with a very murderous killing intent. As he beheaded Ganzō, Yato jumped hurriedly back when the corpse turned into a splattering blood mass. While he was thinking about this, just by pure instinct, Yato suddenly dashed towards the window of the room and jumped out before being caught in explosion. Even then he was still hurled over the cliff because of the shock wave. As he had crushed to the ground back first hard, even the scar on his waist was opened, Yato still continued to dash towards his Clan Settlement with being full of bad feeling.

But even then, no matter how much he had dashed, Yato was too late.


	6. The Rise of the True Ten-Tails

While he was running among the trees full speed, Yato began to think of why something like this happened to them.

After some more running and jumping, at the same time as he had arrived to his Clan Settlement´s center Yato froze completely in his place. He didn't scream nor cried, after seeing all of the remaining Kokketsu-users on the ground, lifeless.

He was so shell-shocked that he didn't sense a deadly blow coming from behind. Even after turning to face his attacker and even trying to block it in last second, Yato was still punched trough his chest, right on his heart from the front, by a blood coated magma fist. Afterwards of coughing a lot of blood, Yato began to fall backwards. While his body was falling to the ground, the full moon that was shining in the sky began to get smaller until Yato´s cold body has fallen to the ground and shattered in pieces.

Being the sister of the original and strongest Moon God, Tsukuyomi sensed right away the disappearance of the Spiritual Moon in her eldest brother's world. With a dreading heart, Tsukuyomi glanced to where her brother was. As she did, Tsukuyomi began to rush straightaway towards her father to tell him that her brother was in the brink of death. As the door of his room was opened with a lot force, Izanagi turned to face his youngest daughter with concern. But as he saw Tsukuyomi's face, his concern changed to full out anxiety. Without even being able to ask about what is wrong, Tsukuyomi exclaimed to his father that Yorugami is in danger of dying. At first he couldn't comprehend of what is really amiss, but as heard the Moon in his son's world disappeared, Izanagi immediately descended to Yorugami's World to save him before he was to late.

At the same time as he had arrived, Izanagi rushed towards Yato's side and crouched down closer as much as he could. As he was staring with worry at Yato's motionless body, Izanagi saw his son's half-closed white blank eyes. While he was trying to figure out of how could this happen, Izanagi was inspecting Yato´s still bleeding lethal wound. To his growing fear, after examining closer, Izanagi found out that a very powerful curse was placed on Yato, which had neutralized Yato's regeneration ability.

Before Izanagi could do anything to stop the bleeding first, the sealed half-soul of Yasuna, in exchange of his own life, transferred his own life-force to Yato and restored his half-gone life. Even then, because of the curse, the gaping hole in Yato's chest didn't disappear.

Afterwards of realizing it, Izanagi lay his glowing right hand above the gaping hole and as a means to nullify the curse, Izanagi literally opened inside the space on Yato's chest a small black hole that began to absorb both the natural energy that was around them and all of the Kokketsu that was splattered on the ground from every laying corpses. As he knew that this curse`s effect could only be nullified after being overthrown by an outside force.

The more the black hole was absorbing the necessary sources of bringing Yato back to the living fully, the more the gaping hole began to close while melting together. While the hole was fusing as one and leaving an awfully deep X shaped scar behind on both sides, Yato began to rise on his feet with his whole eyes shining white, even he was barely awake.

However, even after his lethal wound was sealed shut, the absorption didn't stop and began to get out of control. When it was just absorbing in slight extent the pure nature energy and the Kokketsu all around him, it began to absorb them in a very extreme amount in the shape of enormous glowing white tornado. The more power was being absorbed inside, the more began to shine Yato's body, until the gigantic tornado´s color began to change into white streaked black as the natural energy´s light quality had been absorbed to much.

While the white streaked black energy was spreading and covering around his whole body, Yato began to transform. With his dormant dragon blood being awakened, from his forehead began to grow long and thin horns and after they had grown out completely, his horns began to merge together with the horn-like fox ears on top of his head. As his fox ears and dragon horns merged together into a long rabbit-like ears, the claws on both his hands and feet was getting longer & sharper together with his fangs that became shark-like razor sharp in three rows.

However Yato's most noticeable transformation was the ten tails that was growing from his tailbone together with many of his bones jutting out from his completely black-chakra covered body. The more his ten tails was getting out, the more Yato's body began to grow into colossal size until with a blast of black chakra and a ear shattering thunderous roar, Yato completely transformed into his own Tailed Beast Mode.

Although his Bijū Form was(is) a colossal Kitsune with solid black fur and red markings around his eyes that goes up to his long ears, he was with one word intimidating to anyone who saw his humanoid but monstrous form. But the one thing that made many people stop in terror was his entirely black eyes.

As he regained his consciousness slightly, because of his growing sadness, anger, rage and hate, Yato began to lose control of himself. Without giving a chance for the many gathered crowd to run, Yato began to decimate everything in his sight. Since he had completely gone berserk, Yato began to unleash shockwaves all around either by roaring or jumping from a village to another, crushing any mountains and beings with his tails or hands that was in his red seeing view. But the worst thing he was doing, was firing many Bijūdama´s all around, like a rampaging Bahamut.

As if it was an ending or an judgment, after halting his rampage just slightly, still being in place and in berserk state, Yato began to supercharge his Bijudama and created it one several times bigger than his own size. (Yato is 3 times bigger than the Jûbi in Cannon.) After charging it completely, Yato fired the menacingly glowing red-outlined black Jūbidama to the center of Ōyama no Kuni.

Ōyama no Kuni, that was five times bigger than Hi no Kuni and well known for its own size and sky high mountains, after the blast that consumed the whole country had been turned into straight, barren wasteland with every living beings killed in just one night.


	7. Izanagis Foresight

As he had been near the detonated Bijûdama, Yato was thrown far away from the destroyed country to another place altogether.

After a while of regaining his consciousness, Yato found himself in a very unknown place being unable to move, as he was jammed tightly into the mountainside that he had crash landed. With some of couple of tries, Yato managed to free himself and as he landed on the on ground, Yato found out that he was in a very small deserted island.

While he was walking around, as he was passing a lake, Yato saw his reflection on the water. At first he didn't pay attention much but when he saw a X shaped scar on his chest, he began to remember of what happened a couple of weeks ago. Even it was just some flashbacks, it was enough for Yato to drop on his knees with a lot of despair. While his body was sitting on the ground motionless, Yato's mind was running rampart. As he over thought of why something like this happened bitterly, without being able to control his feelings, Yato began to roar in outrage. As an answer, many large tendrils of chakra began to shoot towards him from the atmosphere and terrain around him.

As his dual eyed Rinne Sharingan was active, most of nature chakra began to get absorbed inside his very eyes and led them to evolve. His completely red colored Rinne Sharingan began to change into *Shin-Rinne Sharingan with white circles and tomoes together with the color, after his red irises, changing into black.

After his clan's undeserved demise, Yato swore revenge to every beings in the whole world that wanted Kokketsu for their own selfish gains to kill, whether they were human, noble, demon, monster or beast.

A long period after, as a means to make his revenge much easier, Yato activated his Daisan no Rinne Sharingan on the moon´s surface and saw everything that his Byakugan couldn`t reach, even lip movements.

Because of his growing darkness and hate, during his revenge for his clan together with the aim of making Kokketsu a taboo word and power source, Yato continued to kill hundreds to thousands of people with destroying villages even countries, soo much that he was seen as the Enemy of the World.

However, although he was the most dangerous being to ever live for the majority of the world, in a Age where power is the key to survive, to his complete annoyance, Yato was hunted because of his omnipotent destructive power from the death wishing imbecile power-hungry leaders, kings/queens and nobles. These people didn´t only hunted him because of their selfish gains, but they also gave him the epithet the 'Ancient Weapon' that obviously rejected his existence.

Some centuries later, around 600 years before Kaguya was born, while he was being in the middle of destroying a country, Yato unleashed all of his Deadly Black Chakra to kill all of the people in the country that he deemed not to be worth his time. To his slight surprise, the King of this Country had survived after managing to active on right time an Anti-Curse Barrier Seal around himself. As he saw the Kekkai-Fuin with his two eyed Byakugan merged Shin-Rinne Sharingan, Yato quickly transported himself to where the King was.

Even possessing a strong will, the King froze in his place in fear, after seeing a very pissed off crazy smiling Yato. Knowing he would be murdered in the most cruelest way by the Monster, in a fit of his fear and survival instinct, his whole brain began to work more than it was before. After seeing Yato´s white streaked black chakra and his glowing dark body, Seizon said just one word that stopped the nearing Yato in his tracks. The word that Seizon said and Yato heard was "Kaguya".

Right afterwards of hearing the beautiful name with his Shin-Rinne Sharingan being on, the condition that was needed to active his future seeing ability, Izanagi no Senken, was fulfilled.

Just after hearing the name 'Kaguya', Yato found himself in his mind scape, which consisted of Moonless Night Sky and deep clear Mirror Sea, while he was looking around to find the reason of coming here, he noticed a soft but warm light coming down from above. As he raised his head up to the sky, Yato was shocked to see a brightly shining Moon, as he had always wished to have one.

While he was gazing at the moon with admiration, from behind him began to rise a warming shine like a white sunrise. As he noticed the rising light, Yato turned behind him to see of what is going on. To his disbelieving eyes, Yato saw all of his future family members smiling softly at him, with his Soulmate standing right before him while calling him to her and to his bright future.

After seeing his would be future, Yato´s black hair, chakra and sclera changed instantly to white. While he was still in shock, after telling to Seizon to rest in peace as he had gotten to his right side, Yato transported himself to a Sky Island, Tenya-jima that Mangetsu had used as his own home for a long time. As he leaned down and sat under a tree, without being able to control his returning lost emotions, Yato cried to sleep after a long-long time.

Because of his would be bright future, as a means of weakening himself and gaining somewhat balance of his overwhelmingly powerful chakra and strength, Yato divided his body and chakra into Yin and Yang equally.

However as a result of splitting himself in two, Yato learn that some of his actions had been controlled by his darkself. Yato's darkself and Yin-half, Ōkage was actually a being that came into creation in Yorugami no Mikoto´s time, when Yorugami still had the Duty of Balance. Afterwards of Yorugami´s banishment, as an Incarnation of the Darkness, knowing whoever controlled Yorugami could achieve World Domination or World Destruction, Ōkage had latched into Mangetsu as a shadow when he was still a child. After Yato divided himself into Yin and Yang, he had actually managed to free himself from Ōkage.

As he learned of what sort of things Ōkage had done behind his back together with reminding him about the day of the massacre as a nightmare many times over again, Yato attacked Ōkage with vengeance. And in short amount of time, their battle became a full out war between each other and both of them fought a very gruesome fight that reached to the space and destroyed many realms, planets even minor worlds.

After nearly three weeks of fighting in the space, Yato came out victorious. As he knew if he were to let Ōkage all alone, a calamity enough to destroy the world, if not the whole universe would come, Yato sealed Ōkage inside one of the existing three Shinju`s with the Six Paths: Elemental Holy Cage Catastrophic Planetary Devastation Seal, Rikudō: Genso-Seirō Chibaku Tensei Fuin.

With being unable to escape from the very powerful seal and having his most precious thing, his freedom taken away from Yato all of people, Ōkage began to loath and resend Yato passionately, and as a means of getting his revenge, he began to plot revenge plans for the years to come against him.

Along of managing to free himself from his tainting darkness, even knowing that is impossible, Yato began try to redeem himself by saving many slaves and orphans of war. After saving many people and doing many good things by stopping a lot of wars repeatedly, many humans began to worship him as their own God. To Yato's shock, many people that was saved by him began to literally follow him everywhere. As he was frenzied and annoyed when they continued to pursue him, Yato decided to settle down in a country, after claiming it as his. After rebuilding the whole Ōtake no Kuni from the very beginning, Yato became officially the King of his Country as Ōtsutsuki Takehiko.

In short amount of time Ôtake no Kuni began to be recognized as 'the Country of New Beginnings' trough the whole world, as many people settled down in there for a new start in life. After the Zenkai finally figured out that Yato himself was Ôtsutsuki Takehiko, many countries created an alliance with him. Accompanying the civilians came also many Fighters and Warriors that some of them achieved of being acknowledged by Yato. After some more passing years, Yato decided to share his Chakra permanently with all of the people that he began to see as his family and founded together the heavenly Ôtsutsuki Clan.

Some times later, a war slave boy named Kazuya was sent to Ōtake no Kuni as a spy. After two months of cat and mouse play, Yato decided to meet the very well spying boy privately in the woods. As he had expected, Kazuya was indeed forced to protect his only few precious comrades by accepting the mission. Without giving a chance for the boy to run away, as he was discovered from him rather playfully, Yato offered to Kazuya to be a part of his clan together with his comrades and a as means of getting his trust Yato let him go.

Not even a day after, as he couldn't let something like this continue, Yato went to where Kazuya came from. Afterwards of freeing him with the other war slaves one by one, Yato created a clone of himself and ordered him to take the freed slaves to his country. At the same time as they disappeared, with a Mini Tailed Beast Ball, Yato destroyed the Slave Castle from above.

After settling the former slaves to his country, along with days worth of thinking, Yato adopted Kazuya as his own son. As a result, Yato began to train Kazuya more on personal level and raised him as his true son. Because of that reason, Kazuya wasn't only the Heir of the Ōtsutsuki Clan but also the next in line to inherit the Throne of Ōtake no Kuni.

200 years later, after becoming an adult, Kazuya fell in love with a Priestess-Princess of another allied country, Saki Hirōmi. Without telling his true reason, afterwards of passing the throne to Kazuya and wedding him with Hirōmi, Yato disappeared without a trace.

400 years later, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya the Princess of Ōtake no Kuni was born as a very healthy crimson-red haired girl.

* * *

*If anyone wants to see this dōjutsu, please check in pixiv .net member_ illust. php? mode =medium& illust _id = 54307690, or wait until I finish this.


	8. The Meeting of Soulmates

Long time ago when he was still the King of Ôtake no Kuni, as the frequent visits of many people from worldwide coming to his country just to see him was getting too much, Yato decided to rise the place he was residing on high above to the sky with his control over gravity. In short amount of time the land that was risen to sky began to be know as White-Moon Island of the Sky "Sora no Shiratsuki-jima" together with his castle being known as Big Bamboo Tree Castle "Ōtsutsuki-jō".

After a long time, being the curious child she was, Kaguya got lost during winter while she was wandering around the mountain that was in the back of the astonishing Ōtsutsuki-jō. Afterwards of the setting sun, even in her warm and thick over layered Kimono, Kaguya began to shiver because of the cold. As she was walking forward slowly, before her appeared a horse-sized ten tailed black fox that made her stop in wonder.

While he was in his Kuroko Form, Yato began to approach softly to Kaguya as a means of not scaring her. When he was close enough, Yato laid on the ground around her to keep her warm during the night. After the magnificent fox settled down right behind her, Kaguya began to snuggle and laid her head on his warm and soft neck. As she had fallen asleep, Yato laid two of his thick and long ten tails over Kaguya as a blanket to keep her even more warm.

At the same time as some shines of the sun hit his fury body, Yato opened his sleepy eyes and glanced down to the still sleeping princess in his embrace. Knowing his aged step-son very well, Yato expanded his senses all around him as far as he could to sense Kazuya. After some time of getting a response from Kazuya together with many people he recognized at five o'clock direction, as he knew they were searching Kaguya, Yato began to stand up and together with the aid of his tails, Yato laid Kaguya carefully on his back. Afterwards of securing her on his back to not to fall, Yato began to walk forward carefully.

While he was searching for his young girl in the woods together with his many comrades, Kazuya couldn't help but worry about his sweet princess. When he had heard a bush being rustling behind him, Kazuya glanced back and at the corner of his right eye, he saw his daughter sleeping on the snowy ground. Afterwards of taking her in his arms and glancing around, Kazuya saw his father all in-blood in his Kuroko Form smiling softly at them on top of a nearby boulder. Even after Yato had disappeared to opposite direction, Kazuya was still looking at spot where he had seen Yato with a gaze full of gratitude.

Some couple of decades later, the whole unsuspecting Ōtsutsuki Clan was captured by an Hunter Organization as a means of luring Yato out. But for the relief of the whole clan, their beautiful adult Kaguya-Hime wasn't even near the grounds of the Clan.

As a means of seeing the elegant Kuroko that saved her when she had been a little girl again, Kaguya went one day beforehand to the forest she had gotten lost as child. While she was searching around the places she could think of, as it was getting night, she began to get disappointed and thirsty. To satisfy her thirst, she neared to a stream that was at her right side. Right when she was about to drink some water, Kaguya saw a form coming suddenly out from the waist-length water.

The form that came out belonged to a white skinned, haired and red eyed young man in the same age as her, stark naked. Afterwards of staring at his handsome face and apologizing to the gazing young man, Kaguya quickly turned away. But no matter what she did, Kaguya couldn't help but to try to see his breathtaking eyes again.

Seeing his would be Soulmate turning away to another direction, after apologizing and saying that it was a bad habit of his, Yato went out of the water to get dressed. As she heard from the the young man that he was finished with dressing, Kaguya turned to face him and as his eyes reminded her of the Jūbi no Kuroko, she asked to him if he is the Black-Fox that saved her. While he was happy of being still remembered by her, Yato answered simply as yes.

As a result, afterwards of sitting close to each other, during their talk Kaguya learned that Yato is actually the First King of her country together with his former name, former clan, some abilities that he possessed and his true age being 3020 years old. Some hours later after nightfall as she noticed it was getting to late, Kaguya decided to go back to her home, after telling goodnight to Yato .

While she was getting close to her clan settlement's ancient castle, that belonged to the First King, to her growing nervousness Kaguya saw the lights being out in the houses that was around and as she knew that most of her clan was demons or monsters who stayed up mostly to midnight, she began to get worried.

After going around and nearing the castle gates, Kaguya was suddenly transported away by ten hunters to their castle. But before she was transported, Kaguya saw a very panicked Yato extending his right hand towards her.

At the same time as he had sensed Kaguya's suddenly grown distress, Yato quickly transported near her but even after arriving swiftly, Yato was too late to save Kaguya, as he was still sleepy and stiff after waking up from his 400 years sleep.

As a result of Kaguya's caused disappearance, Yato fell face first to the ground. But before anything could be done from the hunters, Yato began to rise to his knees with his head being down. Before standing upright fully, Yato began to rise his head up slowly towards the scums who had separated him from his soulmate.

While he was rising head agonizingly slow towards them, the nameless hunters began to cringe heavily because of the murderous killing intend they could feel from Yato. As he rose his head fully towards them, the ten hunters saw Yato's very enraged face.

Without giving them any chances to run, Yato unleashed around the environment all of his wildly rampaging black chakra in a very monstrous black wave that began to rob any type of life-force and turned everything into disappearing black dust.

Afterwards of killing the scums, Yato's malevolently shining red irises together with the shining white broken cycles around them disappeared.

Despite killing the hunters, as a means to find his soulmate, Yato turned on both his Byakugan merged left-eyed Shin-Rinne Sharingan together with his right-eyed Rinne Sharingan. Yet, he wasn`t able to tell which was the real Kaguya, as he saw her chakra signature in many but far away places, even that his Byakugan could reach to other distant countries. Although he was getting really frustrated, seeing his Dōjutsus wasn't getting him anywhere Yato turned them off.

Knowing this was his only option, Yato used his All Sensing Ability "Zenkanchiryoku", that allowed him to sense the souls of living and deceased together with the ties and bonds that people shared with each other.

After a while of severe exertion, as he was trying to sense only one single person among the millions of people, Yato finally sensed his Chakra being connected with Kaguya.

After some couple of heavy breathing, Yato created a giant version of himself. Without explaining anything to the summoned clone as he didn't have any time to waste, Yato transformed into a sphere of pure white light and ordered to the waiting giant to throw him with every thing he got to north-east direction where the Inseki no Kuni was.


	9. The Battle in the Country of Meteor

While he was getting closer to his destination high above the ground, Yato rose his head up and showed his menacingly glowing red eyes and pissed-off face. Right at that time, the only thing he thought of was saving his precious people and punishing the fools who dared to anger him.

As he was pretty close to the ground, right before landing, with a forward spin Yato struck the ground with his right foot. Because of the released schockwave, Yato set off many dust clouds in the shape of giant explosion. Not many seconds after as a result of the shaking ground many hunters began to get out of their residents to see what is going on in early night. While many forces was gathering around him, as he was still waiting in the dust cloud, Yato began to count at least 10000 armed hunters gathering around him. After sensing that all of them came out Yato began to walk forward and even if they were ultimately scared of him many hunters began to charge towards Yato.

Before any one of them could get even more closer to him, without a second thought and batting an eye, Yato unleashed once again his black chakra as an expanding wave to all directions and reduced their numbers to 5000. In spite of that as he didn't want to waste his time with small fries, Yato created five advanced elemental clones to fight in his place.

After catching up with some talking between each other, since it been a long time after their last summoning, Yato ordered to all of the five clones to kill every enemies standing around them and not to leave any survivors. After he gave the orders, Yato didn't need to see that they were delighted to get such a mission right of the bat, since he could feel their growing crazed smiles behind him. But before they could scatter in excitement, Yato told to one of the clones Eito the Shadow Dragon-Phoenix to stay back as means of giving him a special mission. Right after whispering the assignment to Eito, every clones around him scattered to full fill their mission.

Afterwards of looking around, Yato jumped up to the highest roof of the house that was the nearest to him and began to dash on the roofs towards the place he had determined to be the core of the gigantic plaza.

While he was very close of reaching his aim, Yato jumped high above to the sky and began to coat his right fist with Kokketsu that transformed his whole forearm into black diamond. As he was nearing to the ground, Yato punched the core and caused a wide ranged explosion enough to destroy the whole plaza with his Dragon Lance Shockwave Fist: Black Dragon's Breath, Ryūsōhadōken: Kokuryū no Ibuki.

Some seconds after the colossal explosion set off right in the middle of the plaza, all of the five clones that were brutally murdering the hunters that pissed off their Captain halted in the middle of throwing blows and even some of them was wounded none of them couldn't help but laugh like a madman as they could feel the incoming shockwave to their core. Before the worst part of the shockwaves could hit him, with him a being an Elemental Spirit of Shadow, Eito began to merge to the shadows around him and disappeared to the ground.

Afterwards of making the whole plaza disappear in a very enormous crater completely, Yato began to stand up after his deep breathing turned normal and quickly transported himself where he had sensed Kaguya being held captive inside the castle on the cliff that was overlooking the plaza.

Not even some minutes later, Yato appeared inside a golden giant birdcage right behind Kaguya but before his hand could land on her shoulder, his forearm was cut cleanly by a very startled Kaguya with the tantō that was hidden inside her Sode. As she had calmed down Kaguya saw that Yato was looking at the inflicted wound with surprise and before she could keep it down Kaguya yelled to Yato that he had scared her. Knowing this was mostly his fault Yato apologized to Kaguya.

After smiling softly at him Kaguya neared Yato and as she had looked down with a frown at the gash she gave to Yato by mistake, Kaguya noticed that the gash wasn't healing on its own. Right after getting a little bit of fright as she remembered that her tantō was made of Anti-Demon Ability "Tai-Ma Nōryoku", before the blood loss could get even worse Kaguya used her healing ability; Holy Light Reincarnation "Seikō Tensei" to close the wound.

After the gash closed up without a scratch Yato fell even more than before in love to Kaguya, as she was the only person after a long time that wasn't scared of him nor didn't rejected him. But the one thing that stood above them was that; she was the first one to heal him after many centuries.

As he was very thankful to Kaguya because of her kindness, Yato took her hand while whispered to hear 'Thank you'. Before she could do anything Yato pulled Kaguya closer towards his chest and took her in his arms. Afterwards of hearing from her a very cute surprised sound Yato kicked the door of birdcage open and jumped out. As he landed in the middle of the throne room, Yato turned to his right to face the master-mind of this whole problem.

But as he saw his worst bitter enemy sitting on the throne in child form, Yato demanded an explanation of how he was here while glaring murderously at Ōkage. Not wanting to anger Yato even further than he was already, Ōkage explained in a very calm voice that he had possessed a mortal child's body that was the heir to this biggest hunter organization. And after becoming the Leader that he was of course himself who had planned all of this.

Even he had thought it was impossible but after learning that indeed Ōkage was the mastermind, Yato understood why he could feel Kaguya's chakra signature in many but far away places, as Ōkage had created many clones of her.

The more they exchanged snappy remarks between each other, the more both of them revealed about their gruesome fight and Ōkage proudly shouted that he had managed to curse Yato right before he was sealed. As she heard that, because of her worry and concern Kaguya voiced out her question; what sort of curse was placed on Yato?

The answer was given from both Ōkage and Yato himself and both of them explained while breaking each other that the curse that was placed on Yato was a very lethal curse that had turned Yato's chakra against him and whenever Yato used too much chakra, in another word, passed his placed chakra usage limit, his very own chakra would rampage inside him while causing internal damage, mostly to his organs, which made Yato unable to use his greatest weapon.

Without giving a chance for Yato to stop him, Ōkage said directly to Kaguya that Yato had passed his limit since a long time. Just hearing that made Kaguya wishing to despair as she knew what would happen ultimately to the demons that passed their physical limit.

As it was already revealed around the whole world; that Demons, Monsters and Tailed Beasts ect. possessed a Power Limit of how much power they could attain and possess, she knew if they were to pass their limit their body that absorbs litte amount of nature energy every year would make their body hard as stone and their weakened body before their own power would get overwhelmed and crack. If the cracks that begins from their feet were to reach to their head, their body would shatter like a glass to dust. Since there wasn't a cure known, many Limit-Passers would kill themselves before their body could shatter or they would directly pray to Yato to kill themselves, which he would fulfill their death wishes sometimes.

But after she found out when exactly Yato passed his limit Kaguya began to mutely cry in anguish as she learned it was since 400 years ago, which was the reason of his disappearance in first place. Coupled with his curse Yato admitted while avoiding eye contact to Kaguya that he is indeed in the brink of death because of the cracks that had already reached his waist.

Being unable to acknowledge that Yato was dying as he appeared to be as a very healthy man, Kaguya shouted to Yato that he didn't have any proof as she saw his waist without any cracks. After chuckling amusingly to her expected denial, Yato told her that he was using his Kokketsu as an glue to keep the cracks in one piece and to protect his whole body together with hiding the cracks he had enveloped his body completely with the Kokketsu no Yoroi. Regardless of hearing these words from the very honest Yato, she couldn't still believe that her lover-to-be was dying and like any desperate woman Kaguya began to argue with Yato.

While he watching their light argument silently, Ōkage was thinking to himself about the endless possibilities of Kaguya that he could use as an advantage. When they didn't stop after some minutes, as had enough, Ōkage asked to Yato what Kaguya meant for him. Knowing how much Ōkage was evil, rather than uttering a single word nor answering the true monster among both of them standing before him, Yato entered in protective pose before Kaguya as a means of shielding her from his bitter enemy.

Seeing his question not being answered and as it was considered to be an insult for him, Ōkage created many Mini Gudōdamas all around him while letting some of them fall to the ground. After a few of them neared the couple standing before him, with a single hand motion Ōkage launched the rest of the black balls to Yato and Kaguya that was floating behind him.

To fight fire with fire, right before the flying Mini Gudōdamas could hit them Yato kicked up some of the Mini Gudōdamas that was on the ground towards the coming destructive balls. Knowing full well how strong the blast will be, after placing his shockwave-, explosion- and fireproof robe over Kaguya's shoulders and getting her in his embrace, Yato jumped head first out of the room trough the window that was on his right side.

After the blast that was set off calmed down, Ōkage dispelled his Gudōdama no Tate and while he was thinking that he had at least wounded Kaguya or stunned her Ōkage looked outside the window. To his shock, he saw a very unscathed and awake Kaguya in wounded but alright Yato's embrace who was crouching on the ground with his back being towards him.

Being unable to believe that Yato could still move fast enough to avoid the worst part of the huge explosion with his already battered body and nuisance, Ōkage shouted to Yato of what he had done. Afterwards of putting Kaguya calmly to the ground and standing up, Yato answered as 'Nothing' and intimidated Ōkage even further.

While he wasn't facing Ōkage yet, Yato asked to him in a very threatening low voice if Ōkage of all people had forgotten what he would do if someone had dared to touch his precious people. As an clear proof to his growing anger, Yato entered in his Zangyaku Ran-Shin Mōdo.

As he saw that Yato activated his Chakra Battle Mode, Ōkage was about to say something in jeering tone about the placed Chakra Usage Limit that his hateful enemy had because of him but after he saw Yato's face and rageful eyes that were directed towards him, just with one glance and glare of Yato's white shining broken cycles around his red blazing irises together with the red twinkling eyes that were inside of completely black colored sclera, Ōkage took one step back in fear.


	10. Yato vs Ōkage - Round One

Even Yato had managed to scare him and made him step back in surprised fear, after suppressing his unwanted terror and declaring with a show of courage that even the most feared monster or a god would be put to ashes before universe destruction, Ōkage jumped with deceived hastiness towards Yato alongside of having handful Mini Gudōdamas in attempt of damaging Yato's body even further.

As a result of his own barely controlled anger, after some swift running Yato jumped up vigorously towards Ōkage and both of them readied their punches simultaneously against each other to punch the daylights out of their enemy.

Despite of his incredible speed, before they could collide Ōkage was punched firmly on his stomach by Yato with hardened Kokketsu-coated fist. While he was soaring in the air backwards Ōkage could very well see that Yato was still glaring at him murderously without minding the blasts going all around him from his exploding Mini Gudōdamas. In split second after being punched from Yato, because of the sheer power that was put inside the fist Ōkage was launched to the inner courtyard of the giant castle and landed directly on a fountain.

Nonetheless of hearing Ōkage's bloodied coughs, as he didn't have enough with just drawing out the first blood, afterwards of landing on the ground and glancing at where Kaguya was looking at him to make sure she was alright, Yato began to ascend the stairs up before him very smoothly to where he had sent Ōkage landing with a lot of force.

After he saw Yato's silhouette coming closer to him, Ōkage began to think of ways that he could use to get himself in upper ground in this fight but before he could decide on which one to use, he heard Yato telling him to yield down as he didn't appear to be very injured and that he should pretend of not being able stand as he didn't want to cause an unnecessary death.

Disregarding the fact that most people would listen to Yato's clear death threat and give up, considering he wasn't them, Ōkage told to Yato that he must be joking since the punch he received was nothing but a tickle and that he didn't feel anything, even he got a lot of damage.

Like he had very well expected the response that was given, Yato answered Ōkage's worthless bluff with the question of; would he still choose the path of conflict, even the end is death. Without giving his downed enemy to answer his self question, Yato told to Ōkage he would do the same and this time he asked to Ōkage if his vessel could keep up with more three heavy blows since he was going to punch him with full power.

Having enough with Yato's way of treating him like an underdog, Ōkage rushed towards Yato with fist risen which Yato done the same thing at same time. But right before Yato's cannonball-like thrown fist could land on him, Ōkage swiftly jumped behind Yato.

As he saw what Ōkage did right beforehand with his powerful eyes, at the same as Ōkage got behind him, without losing momentum and power Yato turned in split second towards the still airborne downward Ōkage. And before Ōkage could comprehend nor get a chance to guard himself, Yato punched Ōkage in the abdomen second time with his right fist.

Nonetheless that wasn't still enough for him, at the same time as the second punch had landed Yato punched Ōkage again but this time on the face with his left fist and launched him towards the inner part of the castle that was facing them. Yet that was a move to lure Yato inside since his current abilities that he had now could only work the best indoors.

Afterwards of standing in the same position that he had entered in after punching Ōkage for some minutes, Yato stood straight and began to walk towards where Ōkage was waiting for him. Right before entering the room before him, Yato exclaimed that this was a very expected cunning move from Ōkage.

Just as Yato got very close to him, Ōkage quickly launched many Mini Gudōdamas at him but rather than exploding on contact (which happens mostly) these balls began to bounce all around the destroyed but still intact room. Afterwards of observing that these balls were mostly blocking his path, rather than blowing them away Yato rushed right in to punch Ōkage for fourth time to end this once and for all.

Right when he was about to land his punch on Ōkage's face as he came that close while being hit by the bouncing and heavy black balls, Yato was suddenly stopped in his tracks. As he saw Yato´s shocked face and snickered to himself because of that, Ōkage began to explain in smugly tone to disbelieving Yato that he had converted the chakra inside the Mini Gudōdamas into invisible strings that could subdue even Bijū's.

Even knowing that he shouldn't have, Ōkage mocked Yato while saying in smug actions that he can't do anything anymore now. As an answer, even he was being tangled badly by the near invisible strings Yato began to move forward which Ōkage demand to him with some concern if he wanted to be teared apart as the strings are strong as diamonds and sharp as icicles.

Without stopping and flaring his near transparent shining white hair Yato fiercely answered him that he is the Jūbi and that he should be able to easily move one or two giant castles. Besides he won't be bound by a string and captured by a net and if it's about being shred to pieces then he was already as Ōkage had teared his heart to pieces.

At the same time as he was saying those words, Yato was bending slowly down and straining the strings that was bound to him in clear attempt of freeing himself. To Ōkage's growing shock Yato's forced action began to cause the whole giant room to shake.

As he felt that the joints of the giant room was beginning to come apart slightly, Yato hauled the strings suddenly forward with an immense force that pulled the main and supporting pillars of the room towards him, knowing that the castle itself was't strong as the string.

Like he had expected the whole castle began to cave in while collapsing and to make the damage even worse to get free, without wasting any second Yato flung his tangled right arm forward with soo much force that he began to destroy the castle even further, alongside of causing dust clouds to explode to the outside and around the castle.

Even he had tried his best to get out of the destruction going around him safely, Ōkage found his lower body stuck under a huge slab while he was leaning on another one. As he was breathing heavily he began to think to himself that Yato didn't change after all as his monstrosity hadn't change a bit.

Although he was deep in though, Ōkage could very easily see the incoming free Yato still being bound with some broken threads while his face was completely shadowed and only his beady glowing red eyes was being shown. Afterwards of walking in front Ōkage and hearing from him that his monstrosity didn't change a bit, as his patience completely run out Yato smashed his already readied over-killing punch to Ōkage´s chest.

Right after the punch landed on Ōkage, Yato created a crater under himself and caused yet again many dust cloud setting off around him. With the shockwave that was released from Yato's punch, Ōkage was sent soaring miles away to the mountains that were on the cliff facing against the castle. Eventually the smoke cloud around him faded away together with his Zangyaku Ran-Shin Mōdo which made Yato coughing blood and falling to his knees alongside of clutching his chest in pain.

As she saw with her Byakugan that Yato had suddenly fell on his knees and coughed a lot of blood, Kaguya quickly climbed up where Yato was while worrying for his well being. While she was getting closer to him, Yato began to stand up as a means of making Kaguya not worry about him anymore. Even after getting on his knee, Yato couldn't get up any further as his legs was trembling and letting out many nasty cracking sounds, implying that his legs was already damaged badly since the first explosion.

Afterwards of hearing the grimacing cracking sounds from Yato's legs, Kaguya dropped on her knees near Yato as means of examining his legs. As she had told her reason, even if he didn't want to Yato sat on the ground and extended his legs out. After some minutes of his legs being scanned by her chakra very carefully, Yato felt that some of the cracks entered in their right place as Kaguya was healing his legs with her Seikō Tensei. Determining it was enough, Yato began to try to stand up with difficulty while managing to do it after some tries. But as he was about to take his third step, Yato could have fallen to the ground if Kaguya didn't caught him on right time.

Afterwards of thanking her while leaning on her a little bit, both Yato and Kaguya walked in slow pace towards where Ōkage was sent.


End file.
